


Not Such a Nightmare

by l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Muggle stuff, Nightmare Before Christmas References, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 23:19:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14658327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4/pseuds/l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4
Summary: What's This? Well it's a short story about Harry showing Draco the magic of Muggle movies...and more.





	Not Such a Nightmare

* * *

 

“What's this?” Draco asked holding up a weird, thin, shiny, circle with a small hole cut out of the middle.

 

  
Harry snatched the DVD away from Malfoy. “It's something muggles use to watch movies.”

  
  


“Movies? What's that?”

  
  


“Even for a self-proclaimed pure-blood I'm surprised you haven't seen any muggle movies.”

  
  


“But why is there a picture of a skeleton on it?”

  
  


“This is a freakin' classic! A Nightmare Before Christmas? Jack Skellington?”

  
  


“How do you get a movie off that thing?” Draco grabs the disc and turns it around...starring at it contemptuously.

  
  


Harry rolled his eyes and dug around in his trunk till he found the small portable DVD player he had snatched from Dudley's room. Not like it would be missed, the guy never did anything but play video games and eat. Harry took back the disc. “You put the DVD in here, close the lid, and hit the play button.”

  
  


On the small screen the movie started as the camera moved through the jack-o-lantern tree and everyone sang 'This is Halloween'.

  
  


“I thought this was a Christmas movie?” Draco asked.

  
  


“Shut up and just watch.”

  
  


An hour and ten minutes later the movie ended. Harry hit the stop button, and tossed the machine back into the trunk. “And that's what muggles call a mov...”

  
  


Harry didn't have time to finish his sentence as Draco grabbed him, pushed him down to the ground, and kissed him senseless.

  
  


After a few good....very, very good minutes Harry's lips were released. “What was that for?”

  
  


Draco kissed down Harry's neck, “Because we were simply meant to be...now shut up Potter...I've got important matters to take care of.”

  
  


Harry smiled, “Yes, sir.”

 

As the fun continued on Harry's bed, Draco had to confess that not all things Muggle-made were bad. And as he was kissed, and fucked by the Savior of the Wizarding World, Draco also had to admit that Harry Potter was not such a nightmare.

 


End file.
